warriors_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
Briarstar
Briarstar is a swift, wiry, small, sleek-furred, honey-brown coloured she-catRevealed in Briarstar's Grief, prologue with nicked, torn earsRevealed in Briarstar's Grief, chapter 9, a scar above her noseRevealed in Briarstar's Grief, chapter 3, and icy, sparkling, blue eyesRevealed in Briarstar's Grief, chapter 1. History In the Super Edition Arc Briarstar's Grief :Briarkit is first mentioned when in the prologue when she is looking for her father, Sparrowclaw. She is walking through the forest and hears voices, she then panics and then plummets into ice-cold water. It is mentioned that StarClan cats were watching over her. To which she is then saved by Puddletail and Fogpetal, her new foster mother and father. The two adopt her and bring her to camp. She continuously asks where her father is. Thornstar replies he doesn't know continuously. Later, in chapter one, it is mentioned the other kits tease her about being a kittypet, before Thornstar interrupts her thoughts and makes her, Lionkit, Sparkkit and Molekit apprentices. :She is invited along to training, and she watches timidly Molepaw, Lionpaw and Sparkpaw all chat, while Tigerflame is busy sneering at Sundusk for stealing his position, Sundusk ignores this and continues explaining training before snapping at him to be quiet and listen. She watches along beside Applesong in a short silence. It then is mentioned she gets tired of listening to Sundusk for a moment before she makes herself again. He is going on about fighting tips and Briarpaw is nervous to perform. She pleads in her mind hopefully she won't be selected go first, but Sundusk picks her to do so anyway, he tells her she'll be facing Lionpaw. :She asks why she has to go first, her attention not fully on Sundusk. Sundusk replies she 'looks fit for it' and tells her to go up and do RiverClan well. Lionpaw starts to act threatening towards her and she's still very awkward. It is mentioned she was "weirded out" by him. Briarpaw doubted herself by saying to herself that she had no chance against him. She flattens her ears. It is mentioned Lionpaw wasn't even fully aware of how weird he was being and he was still 'preparing.' Sundusk tells the two to fight and Lionpaw charged at her, to her surprise, his claws are unsheathed. Briarpaw ducks and slices his underbelly, making him lose balance. Briarpaw playfully then pins him. His gaze looked defeated, but not playful anymore. He then frees a paw and slashes his claw against her cheek, forcefully. She staggers back and she leans in to slightly bite him on his chest fur. Lionpaw precedes to be a sore loser and tells Briarpaw to her face that he can't believe a kittypet had beat him up. Briarpaw then feels anger surging in her paws and takes the courage to shout at him, telling him he knows nothing about her past. Applesong then tells her to calm down, and she does, with surprise. She tells them to watch their tongues and threatens to tell Thornstar about what they have said and done to each other. Lionpaw's gaze burned with hatred, he trotted towards Briarpaw, trying to speak, emotionally, but stutters and can't finish his sentence. Molepaw and Sparkpaw jump in front of him to tell him off. Molepaw says he thinks Lionpaw's already caused enough damage and tells him to calm. Sparkpaw tells him to be the cat he used to be. They then stand out of the way, beckoning him to apologise to Briarpaw. He says to them, with the awkwardness that she hurt him as well, and he stutters yet again, slinking down, trying to apologise. Briarpaw gives him a break by apologising first, telling him she didn't mean to hurt her. She tells him she didn't mean to lose her temper with him and that she truly shouldn't have hurt him, and he agrees, asking if they can still be friends. Sparkpaw crouches to his side, comfortably and proud. He says to Briarpaw that he hurt her more than she did to him. :Briarpaw breaks the awkward moment, saying she's glad that they can agree on that. She awkwardly turns to her mentor and pads away slightly. None of the other apprentices performs their battle moves because of what happened between them. As she is padding, thinking about the awkward exchange between her and Lionpaw, Sparkpaw interrupts by warmly saying "Hi!" and asks her to hunt with her. Briarpaw nods, slightly confused. She calls Molepaw and Lionpaw scaredy-mice for not wanting to hunt alone with her. Briarpaw laughs and follows. Then Briarpaw realises the time of day and asks if they should wait until tomorrow to do it. Sparkpaw refuses, and Briarpaw reassures herself by saying it'll be fun. It is mentioned on how it is leaf-bare and they might have no luck finding prey, she is frightened by on how quickly it got dark and Sparkpaw asks if she saw a cat. Before Briarpaw can respond, Sparkpaw sees a cat and tells her she did and with surprise, gets ready to go across an icy lake. Briarpaw, in a panic, screams at her not to go across, because of what happened to her as a kit. Sparkpaw tells her that the intruder is on their territory so why not. The intruder shrieked before running away but Sparkpaw was already halfway across the frozen lake, as her paws hit the ice, it cracks and she plummets in. Briarpaw gets an icy chill from the intruders' smirk and Sparkpaw's surprised, high-pitched shriek. Briarpaw faces a hard decision as she is too scared to go on the lake, by now, the intruder had disappeared. She says this can't be and yowls for Sparkpaw to answer, but instead sees bubbles lifting, her flanks rising and falling with even more panic. She goes onto the ice, her stomach-turning, and dives down to see if she can get Sparkpaw to safety. It is mentioned that she can feel the icy cold water flow in her veins. She could not see Sparkpaw and the lake was deep. She tells herself she'd rather die than Sparkpaw, and continues to look, her breath held, but starting to run out in her lungs. She saw a hair of ginger fur and immediately grabbed it, swimming up, it was clarified to definitely be Sparkpaw. Sparkpaw gurgled something unclear. The pressure of the water held Briarpaw down, and before she knew it, she saw Sparkpaw's tired, but thankful green eyes look up at her and Briarpaw, she feels Sparkpaw go limp in her grip, no longer able to hold her breath, Briarpaw swims up to the surface to gasp for air, running onto land sadly. She blames herself for killing Sparkpaw. :Out of exhaustion, from witnessing such thing, Briarpaw falls asleep and wakes up the next morning. She goes to RiverClan camp, her thoughts all over the place. She greets Molepaw and Lionpaw at the entrance and they asked where Sparkpaw was, she replies that they wouldn't have wanted to know, after they ask, continuously, she reveals she was dead and Molepaw gets the idea of somehow Briarpaw murdered her, she is shocked when he suggests the idea of this and feels betrayed. She asks Lionpaw if he believes her. Lionpaw says yeah, and Molepaw smirks as if he was joking to get a reaction. Briarpaw continues on to explain the story of how it happened. Briarpaw then goes on to call Molepaw a whiny mouse who overreacts. She is then greeted in a dream by Sparkpaw. Sparkpaw comes and tells her to not grieve and tells her not to blame herself as she had tried to rescue her. Briarpaw thanks her. Ebonypaw, an older apprentice at the time, greets her as she awakes. Briarpaw is surprised at the sudden action and looks away. She quickly looks back and Ebonypaw asks where Sparkpaw was as she was going to watch her assessment. Briarpaw announces, sadly, once again, that she was dead. Finpaw and Ebonypaw are super surprised by this. They said that she was nice and she didn't deserve to die and they put their heads down in respect. Briarpaw thinks she is failing RiverClan once again, making them all feel upset. :The next day, Applesong wakes up Briarpaw for some training. She asks why they have to do it so early. Applesong doesn't really tell her, and Briarpaw tells her in a moody tone that she is coming. In the distance - practically the same thing is happening with Lionpaw and Sundusk. Briarpaw thinks that in the code there should be something about apprentices could wake up later. They do some fishing and go over basics of hunting before it is mentioned Briarpaw is allowed to go to the gathering. :When they arrive at the gathering, Briarpaw meets a ThunderClan apprentice by the name of Yellowpaw. They discuss relatives and she briefly introduces her brother. Briarpaw replies that she is unaware if she has any siblings, which makes Yellowpaw slightly confused. She mentions she has Lionpaw and points to him with her tail. Yellowpaw then teases them, asking them constantly if they really like each other, before Sparrowpaw breaks the moment, saying hey to Yellowpaw and leaning into her. Briarpaw then snickers that she shouldn't judge them when she's already got 'a tom' to be with. Lionpaw had bit his lip the whole time, nervously, because he did indeed have a crush on Briarpaw. She sees Molepaw in the corner, hanging out with a silver she-cat, Dovepaw Briarpaw asks herself how Molepaw can stand the ShadowClan scent she gives off of herself. Lionpaw, after a couple of moments after the awkward encounter with Yellowpaw, then says yeah, and Yellowpaw rolls her eyes before padding off with Sparrowpaw. The clan leaders then silence the clans and Briarpaw sees Beetlewing, the deputy of ThunderClan. She mentions that Sundusk talks about him, a lot. As the leaders give their speech, Whitestar picks a fight with Thornstar, accusing him of stealing prey. After all the leaders tell them to stop, Thornstar tells them that RiverClan is leaving, calling Whitestar a mouse-brain for accusing his clan. Briarpaw, left curious and shaky, wonders if there is going to be a battle. :Briarpaw is then tense, as she is walking, she can't take her mind off the battle that may occur, Applesong comforts her and says she'll be fine as she has done training. Briarpaw wonders why Applesong is comforting her as she gives off vibes that she doesn't like Briarpaw. Briarpaw thinks Applesong is tired and continues to share she is nervous for the battle. Briarpaw, worrying more, wonders if she'll come into contact with Yellowpaw and feels even more nervous. She tells herself she needs rest and the next morning she wakes up to cats telling the clan that Dandelionstalk was giving birth. Briarpaw, in curiosity, sees Dandelionstalk's new kits, and it is mentioned that the other kits, Mudkit, Ripplekit and Mousekit were swarming them like buzzards. Dandelionstalk then names her three kits, Specklekit, Minnowkit and Birdkit. Lionpaw sees her spying on the newborn kits and asks her, in a playful tone what she is doing. Briarpaw asks him what he meant because "she just wanted to see what they were-" before cutting herself off and telling him that she's missing it. She thrusts past Lionpaw, watching the new kits some more. When Ripplekit, Mudkit and Mousekit ask when they can play with them, Briarpaw watches as Fogpetal tells them they are becoming apprentices that day and they can't. Thornstar then makes Ripplekit, Mudkit and Mousekit apprentices, before ThunderClan tell them that they have to end the ceremony early, and then Whitestar tells his clan to attack. :Briarpaw is panicking, as a black tom viciously launched her into the air, and Briarpaw thinks she is too high, but apparently she was just exaggerating. She lay injured on the ground and heaves herself up, before baring her teeth and launching at the tom. She bit into his cheek and tastes his blood, her flanks were heaving, rising and falling swiftly. The tom does the same move back at her but nicks her ear. Briarpaw is frustrated at this, but she didn't have any more time to think as she was on the ground. She thought it was all over before she sees a flash of golden fur, which was clarified to be Lionpaw. The black tom's claws were in the air, ready to kill her, but Lionpaw sees almost immediately after and runs to her aid. He defeats the tom, and Briarpaw says with awe that he saved her. Lionpaw replies "Of course," before licking blood off his claw. He then points out Briarpaw's ear and Briarpaw tells him it'll be fine, and if they take any longer, they'd be flanked. They separate and Briarpaw sees Molepaw and Beepaw fighting off another tom, but she didn't help them as they seemed as if they'd be okay. She then, comes face to face with her worst nightmare, fighting Sparrowpaw. A voice in her head makes her knock over Sparrowpaw viciously and she kills him, on accident. Briarpaw realises, with a jolt of sadness and shock that she killed him. Tears sting her eyes, and then Yellowpaw finds her, accusing her of being a murderer. She pins Briarpaw, and Briarpaw knows it is the end as she deserves it and thought Yellowpaw wouldn't hold back. Just as she is about to slash her claws into her neck, Lionpaw yells at Yellowpaw to get off of her. Lionpaw tells Yellowpaw that she has become exactly like Doeshade. Briarpaw, quizzical, wonders who Doeshade is. Yellowpaw stabs her paw into Briarpaw's, making her cry out, slightly dramatically for Lionpaw. Lionpaw, not holding back, knocks her head-first, with fury in his eyes, against the ground, Lionpaw says to Yellowpaw that he would defend his life for Briarpaw's. It is mentioned Yellowpaw was now against a tree, and Lionpaw tells her that she'll rot in the Dark Forest and she'll never see Sparrowpaw again. Yellowpaw, realising her mistake, cries out for Lionpaw to let her go. She says she doesn't want to go to the Dark Forest, and asks will she. Lionpaw replies that if she killed Briarpaw, then probably. Yellowpaw timidly nods and Lionpaw steps off her. He says that cats can change, and Briarpaw is left watching, slightly traumatised. Yellowpaw apologises about the angry experience and then gets playful again, telling him that she'll tell her his secret. Lionpaw gets defensive, but can't pin her against a tree anymore. Yellowpaw pads over and whispers that Lionpaw loves her and always talks about her. Briarpaw is left, shocked. :Briarpaw feels shocked. She is too shocked to give a response, Yellowpaw smiles and runs off, Lionpaw glances at her, betrayed. Briarpaw asks shakily if it is true, and bites her muzzle, uncertainty clouding her. Lionpaw calls himself worthless before running off, she tells him to come back and wait, but he is already ahead, by a ton. She tells herself that she doesn't think that at all, and calls herself stupid. She is then interrupted by Tigerflame, who has Sundusk, his own brother, clanmate and clan deputy, on the ground. He is screaming at him that he took everything from him. Briarpaw bolts over, clawing at his face. He yowls that his eyes hurt, and Sundusk goes on to tell everyone that he has murdered many things, he says you name it, he's murdered it before he slowly dies. Cats go quiet and Whitestar and Thornstar is going to battle each other to settle this battle. They are going to do it on the thunderpath. They roll around and pounce on each-other on it before Whitestar treacherously is taken out by a monster, his body rolling down the thunderpath. He was limp and the RiverClan cats cheer in confusion and slight discomfort. ThunderClan flee, Briarpaw notices some cats are missing, and Briarpaw knows for a fact that some have died. Lionpaw, embarrassed, keeps his distance, and Briarpaw tells herself she has been such a bad friend to him. She was nervously shifting her paws. Shortly after, she finds herself in the medicine cat den, they are trying to heal her ears and clean it up. Briarpaw was then greeted by Applesong, and it is time for her warrior assessment. She does her assessment and passes, Applesong, after all of that, says that they will be made warriors the next day. :When being made a warrior, Briarpaw is really excited. She gets her warrior name, Briardust, Lionpaw and Molepaw also get their ones, Moleclaw and Lionfang. Lionfang then asks after vigil if they could talk. He says that he didn't mean to shout and run away from her. Briardust replies happily that she loves him back, saying without him, she'd be dead. Lionfang purrs, asking if she really meant it, and Briardust says yeah. Briardust is then called into the medicine cat den by Frostpaw, and he needs to check her ear. He says her ear is doing well and fine, before he pads away and Echopoppy interrupts, asking if she had a mate, Briardust, terrified, thinks it's a bit rude she asked, but Echopoppy then reveals she is having kits. Briardust replies she's just become a warrior and she surely must have meant a different cat because it is six moons in the nursery and she wants to do warrior things. Echopoppy asks if she has felt sick and Briardust replies she did feel a bit during her warrior assessment but she thought it was just nervousness. Echopoppy then replies, clarifying she is definitely having kits. She wonders how she is going to tell Lionfang. :Briardust, astounded, wonders outside the medicine cat den how she is going to be a mother. She asks repetitively how she will tell Lionfang, and she sees Specklekit's golden fur in the corner. She was playing with Cloudkit and Jayheart, another queen, is happy to see the two playing together. When Briardust goes into the nursery to sit down and wait, Dandelionstalk asks why she is here. Briardust says she was expecting kits. She twitches her torn ears before she looks up to Dandelionstalk's slightly shocked face. She says she is really young and worried for Lionfang and her kits, but Dandelionstalk reassures her it will be okay, she says just to say and watch his happiness flare in his eyes. Briardust stands up, thankfully, and goes and tells Lionfang, who is excited, as presumed by Dandelionstalk. Some time passes after that. It is when Briardust wants to go to the gathering, Dandelionstalk tells her she is almost due, and she cannot go. She sits in the den, in a bit of a huff, then a sharp pain hits her. Echopoppy helps her give birth and asks Moleclaw also to help as the two know each other. At this point, intruders have invaded and most of the warriors are defending themselves and the nursery. Later, Briardust has a singular kit, a she-kit, and she names her Brightkit. :Briardust now knows what it is like to be a queen, and she realises how tiring it can be. She scolds Brightkit for touching a poisonous berry bush. Brightkit, frustrated, pads back, her tail swinging. It had been a couple of moons and she was perfectly healthy - although how young Briardust is. Then, when Briardust is just thinking, Brightkit has a thorn pricked into her leg and wails. The other kits wanted to know what was going on, but it is mentioned Minnowkit maturely stayed by her mother. Echopoppy helps her get the thorn out. Ripplepaw, Mudpaw and Mousepaw are later made warriors, and Briardust watches along with Brightkit, the ceremony. Their warrior names are Mudsong, Mousewing and Rippletuft. Then, Dandelionstalk and Jayheart's litters are ready to be apprenticed, and they have their ceremony. Briardust is amused when Lionfang is chosen to mentor one. Petaldapple also has her kits in the same chapter, and she names them Brindlekit, Shrewkit, and Daykit, a couple of moons pass again, and Brightkit is playing with the kits and they all get into an argument. Brindlekit says that Daykit was fake crying before the chapter ends. :Brightkit is now an apprentice, Brightpaw. After her ceremony, Lionfang and Briardust hunt together as they have not in a long time. Briardust, leaving, notices Mudsong and Mousewing chatting, Sundusk and Dandelionstalk sharing a mouse, Briardust notices Thornstar isn't anywhere to be seen, nor with Moleclaw or Frostleaf. Echopoppy grumbles that Frostleaf was meant to be finding herbs. She catches a squirrel and then picks up the scent of ThunderClan and RiverClan. She thinks it is a patrol, but then, she sees Yellowshine and Frostleaf, chatting over the border and nuzzling. The forest then erupts into a flood. :Frostleaf and Yellowshine part their ways after they see the water starting to get heavier and heavier at their paws. Briardust bolts away also, leaving the squirrel behind because it would not be fresh anyways in that type of rain. Briardust noticed how some trees were down on the ground from the lightning. She wonders if Lionfang is okay. She bolts for a hill and sees the rest of RiverClan. She wonders how she is alive, and sees Lionfang and nuzzles him. Brightpaw is also okay, and the two are happy. Lionfang then explains how Moleclaw didn't make it and Briardust then feels slightly upset for him. It is revealed Moleclaw was hit by a branch on the way to the hill with the intense winds and succumbed to a head injury. Thornstar had drowned once, and Newtfur, the only elder, was also revealed to have been dead. Since RiverClan was in the centre of the flood they took the most damage. They decide they are going to rest on the hill for the night as the flood is still pretty risky to go into camp in. She gets a prophecy and then she is left confused, she wonders if the flood had to do with it. :Echopoppy chirps in saying about a prophecy and Briardust how she knows. Echopoppy tells her that the way her body was still and in shock for a moment meant something. Briardust stands up slowly, repeating what had been said to her in the dream. Echopoppy rolls her eyes and tells her StarClan is really never specific and tilts her head in confusion. She tells Briardust it'd be a matter of time. Echopoppy then goes on to say that ThunderClan had it safe during the flood, and she bites her lip and says nothing, Briardust then turns to Lightfeather, Spottedclaw and Lionfang grieving for Moleclaw and crowding around his body. Birdpaw was there too, which confused Briardust. Briardust reassures herself saying that he'll be safe with Sparkpaw in StarClan, before joining the four, to grieve. During Beenose and Sandfall's warrior ceremony, they cheer for them seemed apathetic and Briardust tells herself she can't blame them and comments on what a terrible state they were in. Briardust then, in her thoughts, describes how it feels to be in the state; she comments on how cold and chilly it was and hates how they have to stay there for the night. Briardust then watches Birdpaw with Brightpaw, her daughter, and Ravenpaw, another apprentice, she is teasing them, telling them they are together. Briardust comments on how tall Birdpaw is for her age. Briardust says to Lionfang, how she is one step away from becoming a great warrior. He says all the 'toms will chase her' and Lionfang laughs, and says that she's quite far ahead in time. Briardust is slightly embarrassed, but Lionfang says once the time comes, he would have to agree. ShadowClan approach the hill to take shelter, and Briardust hears a she-cat's voice she recognises. :After, Briardust glances over at the she-cat with suspicion. It is Stormstar. She suggests the thought of Thornstar planning something. She sits - now upright, near Lionfang. She notices he was sleeping under an oak tree. She looks back to the two, snorting. She really thinks they are up to something. She twitches her ears with agitation before Thornstar, in an angry tone, calls her name. She responds to him, with a questioning yes. He tells her sharply not to tell anyone about this hill and how he let ShadowClan rest with them, and threatens quite deviously to exile her. Briardust, on the verge of tears, tells him it's unfair and asks if he'd like it if she'd done all those things to him. She says if StarClan mentions anything - she will. Thornstar responds to this by raking his claws down her shoulder, sly and quietly. He asks her if she heard what she said. She repeats what he said, "Not to tell anyone," and breaks into tears. She promises before hoping he rots in the Dark Forest. He grins and tells her to go to Echopoppy. She goes and awakes Echopoppy, note:ch.17 : In the Fallen Stars ''Arc [[Clouds of Ash|''Clouds of Ash]] Trivia Interesting Facts *She suffers from very bad luckRevealed in Briarstar's Grief, chapter 5. *She blames herself for Sparkpaw's death, and secretly wishes she died instead, as Sparkpaw was like a sister to herRevealed in Briarstar's Grief, chapter 5. *She doesn't like ice, or leaf-bareRevealed in Briarstar's Grief, chapter 5. **This is because of Sparkpaw's deathRevealed in Briarstar's Grief, chapter 4 and the traumatic time she fell in herselfRevealed in Briarstar's Grief, prologue. *She has a 'forbidden and complicated' friendship with YellowshineRevealed in Briarstar's Grief, chapter 9. **Although, sometimes she doesn't trust herRevealed in Briarstar's Grief, chapter 9. **This may be because she killed Yellowshine's crush, SparrowpawRevealed in Briarstar's Grief, chapter 9. *She didn't know Yellowshine and Lionfang trained in the Dark ForestRevealed in Briarstar's Grief, chapter 9. *She did not plan to have BrightwingRevealed in Briarstar's Grief, chapter 11. **She was expecting her during the end of apprenticehoodRevealed in Briarstar's Grief, chapter 11. *She doesn't like queen duties, but did them anywaysRevealed in Briarstar's Grief, chapter 11. *She did kill Thornstar - however, it was with Mudsong's helpRevealed in Briarstar's Grief, chapter 42. **She did not want to bury him in the RiverClan camp, so she dumped his body in a lakeRevealed in Briarstar's Grief, chapter 42. *It is likely she will have more kin as the kin Marsh listed below was just from the protagonists and notesRevealed by Marshwillow.. *Marsh made an idea that it runs in her blood to be a young motherRevealed by Marshwillow.. Mistakes *Marsh had a more original description for her but forgot itRevealed by Marshwillow.. Character Pixels Briarstar.kit.redo.png|''Kit/Loner Version'' Briarpaw.apprentice.png|''Apprentice Version'' Briarstar.warrior.redo.png|''Warrior Version'' Briardust.queen-0.png|''Queen Version'' Briardust.deputy.png|''Deputy Version'' Briarstar.leader.redo.png|''Leader Version'' |} Kin Mates: :LionfangRevealed in Briarstar's Grief, chapter 9: Living (As of Clouds of Ash) :Thrushburr (formerly)Revealed in Briarstar's Grief, chapter 31: Deceased, verified StarClan member Daughters: :BrightwingRevealed in Briarstar's Grief, chapter 12: Deceased, verified StarClan member :Willowcloud: Living (As of Clouds of Ash) :Morningkit: Deceased, verified StarClan member Sons: :Timbersong: Living (As of Clouds of Ash) :Sootkit: Deceased, verified StarClan member Mother: :DrizzlesongRevealed in Briarstar's Grief, chapter 21.: Deceased, verified StarClan resident '''Father:' :SparrowclawRevealed in Briarstar's Grief, chapter 37.: Deceased, verified Dark Forest resident '''Brother:' :OwlkitRevealed in Briarstar's Grief, chapter 26: Deceased, verfied StarClan member Foster Mother: :FogpetalRevealed in Briarstar's Grief, chapter 1: Deceased, verified StarClan member Foster Father: :PuddletailRevealed in Briarstar's Grief, chapter 1: Deceased, verified StarClan member Foster Sister: :MousewingRevealed in Briarstar's Grief, chapter 2: Deceased, verified StarClan member Foster Brothers: :RippletuftRevealed in Briarstar's Grief, chapter 2: Deceased, verified StarClan member :MudsongRevealed in Briarstar's Grief, chapter 2: Living (As of Clouds of Ash) Tree Quotes Leader Info }} References and Citations Category:She-Cat Category:Briarstar's Grief Characters Category:Clouds of Ash Characters Category:Leader Category:Queen Category:Loner Category:RiverClan Category:Alive Category:Marshywillow